


Worthy

by tyomawrites



Series: Power Couple McMurphy [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Negotiations, Power Couple McMurphy, Relationship Negotiation, and a smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Graveyard McCreary has always been told he's not worthy, even if he's known better. Then he meets John Murphy and thinks that maybe someone else might be worthy of something they don't believe in.Maybe they can be worthy together.





	Worthy

They’ve been building up to this conversation ever since he’d collared Murphy under Diyoza’s orders. Ever since he’d noticed that looking at Murphy was like looking at a mirror and everything about Murphy was pure and broken and decidedly worth more than how he was treated.

“You think she loves you but she doesn’t” He says softly. He’s bound in a cave, aching and sore from the bomb Murphy and his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend maybe?) rigged. He knows what it’s like, to fall in love with someone who fits in where he doesn’t. He knows what it’s like to have people only keep him around for certain parts of his personality, his strengths. “She’s not going to love you, she just loves one part of you.” 

“What the hell are you talking about.” 

“We’re the broken ones, can’t have anything good in our lives, can’t have anything bad in our lives kills us so all we do is survive.”

“You don’t know anything. You were her lieutenant.” Murphy spits out. 

“Hmm, and what did she say to you about me? Didn’t give a care about me at all.” He looks down at the ground. “We’re not so different you and I.” Diyoza never loved him, they just needed a way to pass the time and have some fun.

“We are entirely different. You tortured me with a damn shock collar!”

“Because she asked me too.” He growls out.

John Murphy crouches down in front of him, and with a hand softer than he ever expects, lifts his head to meet his eyes. He stares into them for a moment, and it’s like staring into a mirror.

“Tell me something.” Murphy presses a thumb over his cheek and he darts her eyes away from him. “Did you do it because you loved her, or because you just wanted someone to love you for all of you, not just a part of you.” He never loved Diyoza, never needed it. Love was an indulgence that he couldn’t afford. Except now he wants it and he wants it from Murphy of all people. Murphy presses his hand further against his cheek.

“I did it because I’m worth more than what she thinks.” He finally raises his chin, taking in a shaky breath. “Because I'm worthy of love and she knows it but won’t accept it.” 

“That’s where we’re different. I’m not worth more than Emori thinks, and that’s also why she sends you out here like you’re a hunting dog and not a wolf.”

“You are though.” His eyes soften when a shadow passes across Murphy’s face. “You’re strong, smart, you fight to survive and you fight for what’s yours.” He lifts his bound hands towards Murphy. “You’re someone who’s worth it. Just like me.”

Murphy’s eyes soften and then he leans in closer. The first brush of lips is gentle, soft, something he didn’t expect Murphy to do. Murphy kisses the side of his cheek, brushes his lips across his nose and then kisses the corner of his mouth, pushing his fringe out of the way. Then Murphy kisses him, kisses him right on the lips with a hand clutching his cheek and Paxton falls, trips over his own feelings and falls.

“How about this.” Murphy suggests softly once he pulls away. “We sort out whatever’s going on out there, and then the two of us.” He hesitates. “The two of us run off and be worthy of each other.” 

His eyes brighten, meeting Murphy’s eyes again. This time he isn’t hesitant as he leans in and kisses him again. 

“We’re a pair aren’t we.” He chuckles. He’s still bound and kneeling in the dirt. 

“We are.” Murphy rubs at the dirt on his face, brushing a thumb over the top of his cheek, brushing underneath his eye. “Now what do you say we go get my friends out of there.” 

“Hmm.” He hums in agreement, finally lifting his head and holding it high. “Alright.” 


End file.
